parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
Narn
Biology Though somewhat reptilian in appearance, the Narn actually have more in common with Humans and felines than reptiles. As with many species, Narn sexual reproduction is heterosexual and viviparous, beginning with a direct male-to-female mating in which the female carries the young until birth. After this they are transferred to the male's abdominal pouch where they are nurtured for the next three months, until they are strong enough to survive outside of their father's body. From this process comes the terms "pouchling" and "pouchbrother/sister" which can culturally be used as an insult when directed at an adult, insinuating that they are too weak and helpless to survive by themselves. Typically Narn may conceive two or three children in a single brood and have a relatively low infant mortality rate. Narns usually only take single partners with whom they mate for life, though this is purely cultural and not a biological necessity. In terms of appearance the Narn are humanoid, hairless, generally taller than most humans and of a stocky build and have a yellow-orange complexion, distinctly mottled with patters of brown and/or green spots. Narn eyes are, for the most part, tinted red and gift them with very acute vision encompassing the infra-red spectrum. A supple yet tough bone structure and thick skin endows them with a higher degree of resilience to physical harm than most other humanoids; a trait the Centauri "pain technicians" have tested to its limit. Aside from mere protection, their tough, leathery epidermis not only manages both the internal and external body temperature but also stores quantities of fluids and energy that allow Narn to hibernate for several days at a time. This ability to regulate their bodies' water also means that common alcoholic intoxicants have little or no effect, except in considerable quantities. The Narn DNA structure is open to genetic manipulation and as such Narns have become adept at gene-engineering, both of their own genome and that of other humanoid races. One common modification comes in the form of gill implants, a painful but efficient way to process non-standard foreign atmospheres. Narns have also researched into the possibility of inter-species breeding with Humans, though with the aid of extensive genetic adjustment.The Babylon Project Culture & Society Narn society is based on the traditional family structure where Narn males and females mate one-to-one for life, with the female joining the male's family group or "brood." Narns were once a peaceful and agrarian people, though after a century of slavery under the anouther race, the once peaceful people had become bitter and hostile, turning more to their warrior traditions than they once did. Among those traditions is the Chon-kar, a Narn blood oath sworn by a Narn against one who has wronged them or their family. An individual Narn is expected to not rest until the target of the Chon'Kar is dead. If the individual Narn fails, the rest of the family continues the Chon'Kar until the target is killed. Even before the Centauri occupation, life on Narn was hard and often very short, out of this grew the tradition of giving newborns temporary names until the age of ten, when he or she decides which of their religions to follow and to choose their "true name" from that faith. Narn pride themselves on physical perfection and even a minor disability such as poor eyesight is considered a source of great shame. As a result there's no market on Narn for physical aides as they would advertise weakness, though some Narn are able to procure items such as glasses from alien sources and adapt them for their own use. Among Narn males, large dark head spots are considered particularly attractive. As such Exfoliation Stands are a common sight in Narn cities and are where Narns go to get their head spots buffed by an instrument that has the look of a very large nail file so that they grow back larger during the next moulting period. When a male Narn seeks a mate, one courting ritual includes the passing of fruit to the prospective paramour. Religion The Narn are a deeply spiritual and socially conservative people who have several major religions, though being a practical and pragmatic people, atheism is easily tolerated. Most Narn religions are based around a central prophet figure as most Narns believe that the words of these prophets are guides to the will of the higher powers of the universe. As such all Narn holy books are copied in every detail from the original, with every note and line drawn exactly, with even the imperfections in the paper reproduced exactly as it was when the author hand wrote the first copy. The most prominent of Narn prophets include G'Quan, G'Lan, Na'Kili and G'Ston. References Category:Races Category:Narn Category:The Kuthian Galaxy Region